


was it everything you'd hoped?

by suburbanlegend



Series: stevebucky poetry [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanlegend/pseuds/suburbanlegend





	was it everything you'd hoped?

* * *

  

it is hard to sleep at night.

death lingers in the air,

clings to our clothes

our hair

the corners of your smile.

 

(you don’t smile so much anymore.)

 

i wanted to make you proud

but that’s so hard to do

when you’re here to watch me scream.

 

* * *

 


End file.
